Speak Now
by murasacchibara
Summary: "But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." [One shot; warning inside; Hyuuga/Riko; Based on Taylor Swift - Speak Now]


Aku bukan tipe perempuan yang bisa seenaknya saja menyerobot masuk dan menghentikan sebuah—ah, bagaimana, ya, mengatakannya—acara pernikahan, mungkin?

Tapi kau juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang harus menikahi perempuan yang salah.

* * *

 _SPEAK NOW_

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's, and Speak Now is a song owned by Taylor Swift.

 **Warning:** Absurd content.

.

.

.

.

 **Riko's POV**

Pagi itu pukul delapan pagi—aku dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil sesekali menguap. Aku mengambil segelas air. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Masih teringat kejadian sehari yang lalu.

Aku menghela napas. Masih tak percaya kalau ia mengatakan itu padaku. Kalau ia memutuskan hubungannya denganku dengan cara seperti itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Sehari sebelumnya_**

"Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Baiklah, bercandamu lucu, Junpei."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ia—pria yang kusebut 'kekasih'-ku, Junpei Hyuuga-kun—menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi," tandasnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, sementara aku menatapnya dengan kosong. "Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini—tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Maaf. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Riko."

Suasana sekitar taman tempat kami berada mendadak terasa sepi bagiku—walaupun orang-orang masih berlalu-lalang. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—aku hanya melebarkan kedua mataku. Junpei membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa sambil melamun—namun tiba-tiba dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera mengambil ponsel dan mengangkatnya. "Ya, halo?"

"Ah! Akhirnya kau mengangkat telepon," balas suara di dalam telepon.

Aku mengernyit. "Baiklah—ada apa, Izuki-kun?"

"Pas sekali. Bisakah kau menemuiku di Majiba jam sepuluh? Biar aku yang traktir nanti—dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," ucap Izuki dari seberang.

"Sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa itu?"

"Yah, nanti kau akan tahu. Tunggu aku, ya!"

 _Tut. Tut._

Aku menutup telepon. Kini kepalaku dipenuhi pertanyaan. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Izuki padaku? Yah—entah apapun itu, lebih baik aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sambil menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

* * *

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela. Sesekali melirik jam tangan dan merapikan dress panjang selutut yang kupakai, aku menerawang ke luar jendela, menatap kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Dulu Junpei dan aku juga sering makan di tempat ini.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian—setidaknya itu cuma perkiraanku—Izuki datang. Ia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, lalu duduk di hadapanku. "Sudah memesan?" tanyanya, lalu mengambil daftar menu.

"Belum," jawabku, "cheeseburger dan milkshake cokelat." Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada. "Jadi, apa hal yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?"

"Hei, biarkan aku memesan makanannya dulu," gerutu Izuki yang kemudian berjalan ke tempat pengambilan makanan dan memesan. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari, mencoba untuk sabar dan tidak terlihat begitu penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa makanan dan meletakkan nampan di meja. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara—namun sebelumnya aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu merasa galau, oke?"

Aku menyeruput milkshake cokelatku. "Baiklah, baiklah. Memang apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Izuki menatapku dengan serius. "Hyuuga akan menikah lusa."

Mendengarnya pun aku langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk, sementara Izuki kelabakan. "Ri-Riko, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa katamu tadi—menikah?" tanyaku, kedua mata melebar. "Aku tidak mendapatkan undangan!"

Izuki mengangkat satu alis. "Kau tidak dapat undangan? Kukira ia mengundang semua anggota klub basket Seirin," katanya. "Yah, begitulah pokoknya. Kudengar ia sudah di—bagaimana bahasanya—dijodohkan, kau bisa bilang begitu—saat kalian berdua masih pacaran." Ia lalu menatapku. "...kurasa itu alasannya memutuskanmu."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar saja. Dasar bodoh—kenapa ia tidak bilang yang sebenarnya saja? Aku bisa membantunya mencari jalan keluar selain putus hubungan!

Izuki menatapku dengan tatapan takut—mungkin karena ia melihat raut wajahku. "Riko, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Siapa perempuan yang akan menikah dengannya itu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah—aku tidak tahu namanya," jawab Izuki yang kemudian menyeruput lemon tea pesanannya, "tapi entah kenapa—aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya."

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Tidak terlalu suka? Kenapa?"

"Kurasa perempuannya sedikit—uhm, arogan. Dan saat aku bertemu Junpei dan perempuan itu, kurasa Junpei terlihat tidak begitu senang berada di sisinya."

Aku terdiam sebentar, menatap Izuki kosong—dan ia pun balik menatapku bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Ide yang cukup gila—tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba, `kan?

"Izuki!" seruku.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Y-ya?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kau harus membantuku."

Izuki terdiam sebentar. "Yah—tapi habiskanlah makanan kita dulu."

* * *

Aku memasuki kamar dan melempar tubuhku ke kasur. Izuki sudah setuju untuk membantuku—itu bagus. Sisanya tinggal kuurus sendiri. Setelah beberapa lama berbaring, aku berjalan menuju lemari baju, mulai mengobrak-abrik isinya—sampai akhirnya mataku tertuju pada sebuah gaun merah muda pucat selutut lengan pendek dengan renda-renda. Aku menatap gaun itu sebentar, kemudian mengambilnya dan menggantung gaun itu di dekat pintu.

Aku mengingat kembali percakapan tentang 'rencana' yang kubuat dengan Izuki.

" _Dengar—bawalah aku diam-diam ke dalam gereja—kalau bisa, jangan sampai Junpei tahu aku ada di sana."_

" _Baiklah, lalu?"_

" _...aku akan menghentikan pernikahannya sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan janji suci."_

Aku tertawa kecil—mengingat wajah kaget Izuki ketika kuberitahu rencanaku itu.

" _Riko—apa kau gila? Di sana akan ada banyak orang!—Yah, walaupun kurasa ia dan perempuan itu memang tidak cocok. Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendapat ide ini?"_

" _..."_

" _Riko?"_

" _Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menikahi orang yang salah."_

Aku merebahkan diri kembali di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamar. Perlahan akupun memejamkan mata—mengantuk. Tunggu aku, Junpei—aku akan datang.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Aku sudah siap dengan gaun merah mudaku dan sepatu flat putih—sambil berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu Izuki menjemputku. Aku melirik ke jam tangan yang kukenakan, berharap aku datang cukup awal untuk melancarkan rencana.

Akhirnya yang dinantikan pun datang. Sebuah mobil silver berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku berjalan mendekat dan masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi depan—bersama Izuki. Ia mengenakan jas hitam yang bagus.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Izuki sambil menyetir.

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan masuk dari pintu belakang. Beritahu aku kalau Junpei akan mengucapkan janji," ucapku.

Izuki mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ke arahku. "Siap, Coach."

Tak lama kemudian aku dan Izuki sampai di gereja. Izuki melambaikan tangannya padaku, lalu masuk melalui pintu depan—sementara aku segera berlari mengitari gereja dan masuk ke pintu belakang. Yah, lebih baik Junpei tidak menyadari kalau aku datang.

Aku diam-diam menyusuri lorong gereja, mencari jalan untuk menuju aula. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanpa sengaja, aku melewati ruang persiapan mempelai wanita—terdengar suara dari dalam. Aku mengintip dari pintu.

Sang mempelai wanita terlihat marah kepada seorang pengiring pengantin. "Beraninya kau menginjak gaunku! Jadi kotor, tahu!?" serunya—sementara si pengiring pengantin berkali-kali meminta maaf. Aku mendelik, ternyata itu perempuan yang akan dinikahi Junpei.

Sadar kalau sang mempelai wanita akan segera keluar ruangan, aku buru-buru menjauh dan bersembunyi di dalam sebuah ruangan—aku tidak tahu untuk apa ruangan itu. Setelah kurasa ia sudah cukup jauh dariku, akupun kembali ke lorong, diam-diam mengikuti mempelai wanita dari belakang.

Ponselku yang kusimpan di dalam kantung rok tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku membukanya—ada sebuah pesan dari Izuki.

 _Sebentar lagi akan dimulai._

"Ya ampun," umpatku—sialnya, aku kehilangan si mempelai wanita. Mau tidak mau pun aku harus mencari jalan sendiri menuju ke aula pernikahan. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa, aku pun segera berlari.

* * *

 **Junpei's POV**

Aku berdiri di altar, berusaha terlihat tenang—walau sebenarnya aku sangat gugup. Jujur saja, aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Karena orangtuaku dan orangtua calon pengantinku nanti saling mengenal, kami berdua pun—memalukan untuk mengatakan ini—dijodohkan.

Dan jujur saja, aku tak bisa menolak, meskipun sudah berkali-kali kucoba.

Karena aku masih mencintai Riko.

Aku sengaja tidak mengundangnya—aku tak mau ia menderita karena melihatku berdiri di altar bersama seorang perempuan lain. Dan tentu saja, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin putus dengannya—hanya itu yang kupikirkan, saat itu pikiranku sedang sangat kacau, demi Tuhan.

Mempelai wanitaku berdiri di hadapanku, bersama sang pendeta. Sang pendeta mulai membacakan janji pernikahan—tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya.

...ah, kalau saja yang berada di hadapanku adalah Riko.

"Apakah kau bersedia, Junpei?" tanya sang pendeta, mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap ke arahku, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-a—aku..."

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apakah aku harus menjawab bersedia atau tidak. Calon pengantinku menatapku dengan tatapan bingung dan tak sabar—sementara orang-orang di sekitarku, termasuk rekan-rekanku yang duduk di kursi, berbisik 'Katakanlah sekarang!'

Sang pendeta menatapku tak sabar, walaupun ia terlihat berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Bicaralah, Tuan, demi dirimu sendiri dan yang lain—atau simpan ketidakdamaianmu dalam diam," ujarnya.

Aku menarik napas. Peluh mengalir dari keningku—aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka. Reflek semua orang menoleh, dan aku melihat sesosok perempuan berambut cokelat seleher yang mengenakan gaun selutut, berdiri di depan pintu aula sambil terengah-engah.

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku—aku kenal sosok itu.

Riko.

Ia sekarang menatap ke arah kami, lalu berkata,

"Aku keberatan!"

Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Orang-orang berbisik—kaget, mencibir—tapi saat aku tak sengaja melirik Izuki, kulihat ia tersenyum.

"Junpei—tunggu aku di pintu belakang," serunya, lalu segera berlari meninggalkan aula.

Suasana aula pun heboh. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya siapa ia, dan kenapa ia beraninya menghentikan pernikahanku—dan teman-temanku kaget melihat Riko. Aku mengepalkan tangan, lalu menoleh ke calon pengantinku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," tandasku singkat, lalu berlari menuruni altar dan meninggalkan aula, tidak peduli suara orang-orang yang memanggil namaku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di pintu belakang—dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, Riko sudah menunggu di sana.

"Apa kau sadar yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau sudah gila, ya, Riko?" tanyaku—setengah tidak percaya.

Riko balas menatapku. "Apakah salah? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu," ucapnya santai, sedikit mengejek.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum. Karenanya aku bisa menolak. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pundaknya, memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Riko."

"B-bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Riko.

Aku tertawa kecil, melepaskan pelukanku darinya lalu berlutut di depannya. Aku mengambil tangan kanannya, mengusapnya pelan. "Kalau begitu, apa kau bersedia untuk menikah denganku, Riko?" tanyaku.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Riko. Hening sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Aku bersedia," ucapnya, menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terindah untukku.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Junpei."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Siap-siap? Untuk—ehm, pernikahan kita?"

"Bukan—maksudku, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang marah ketika kau kembali ke dalam nanti."

"..."

E N D

* * *

... *brb commit sudoku* /?

Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca sampe ke kalimat ini, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic absurd ini :"3

Regards, Murasacchibara!


End file.
